Episode 589 (27th September 1990)
Plot Cindy catches Mo letting go of Roly's lead whilst walking him. Simon decides to take Cindy and Cindy out for the day and asks Frank if he can borrow one of his cars. Ian phones Pat and asks to talk to Simon, Simon tells Pat to say he is not there. Ian says he wants to Simon before the end of the day. Diane visits Mo, who claims Frank has taken Roly and had him put down. Ian starts repainting the living room of the flat. Dot visits Mo. Mo does not recognise her. The car Frank has given Simon does not start. Pat and Cindy try to push start it but are unsuccessful. The four give up and drink in The Vic instead. Sharon wants to go on a night out with Michelle. Michelle agrees to the night out. Ian starts throwing Cindy's belongings out of the flat window. Cindy and Simon catch him throwing her belongings out the window; Simon heads up to the flat to see Ian. Ian hides in the bedroom with the shotgun but puts it away before Simon sees it. Mo has a tea party with Hattie and Lloyd, forgetting that she had actually agreed to let Hattie interview her for her history project. Diane and Ricky join her. Dot finds Roly and returns him to Frank. Frank asks Dot if she will help care for Mo. Dot agrees but tells Frank her loyalties lie with the Beales and Fowlers. Diane gets upset when Mo goes on about Roly being put down again. Frank visits Mo and has a go at her for her forgetfulness. Mo gets upset and cries. Michelle and Sharon go out for the night. Michelle tells Mark not to wait up for her. Pete visits Ian in his flat to sort him out. Ian gets annoyed with Pete for his intervention and ends up punching him, before breaking down. Pete visits Pat and promises her he will get rid of Simon. Michelle and Sharon return late from their night out. Mark is still up. Michelle notices something is wrong with Mark when he snaps at her; she asks him what it is, but he does not tell her. Cast Regular cast *Mark - Todd Carty *Michelle - Susan Tully *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Mo - Edna Dore *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Eddie - Michael Melia *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) Guest cast Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Kitchen and bedroom *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and Cindy and Simon's room *23 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Playground Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Mark's mysterious reasons for coming home provoke a conflict in the Fowler household, while Pete decides it's time to take his unhappy son in hand. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes